1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a measuring device and a method thereof, more particularly to a measuring device and a method thereof that are for measuring an electrocardiogram (ECG).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, people are gradually increasing the requirements for security verification. For instance, personal password, ID number, access control card, or biometric identification is broadly extended to our normal life.
According to statistics, people spend at least fourteen minutes per day to use portable phones. Because of the increasing trend for people having portable phones, the persons skilled in the art have proposed variety methods, in order to combine users' verification or identification information on portable phones for various security reasons. For example, the verification or identification process can be engaged through portable phones so as to facilitate payment of small amount money for general daily consumptions.
However, for the current verification or identification system on a portable phone, the user still needs additional steps to operate, such as inputting password, address, ID number, etc., or an extra device, such as ID or sensing card. Moreover, even if the biometric verification or identification system is built in a portable phone, the user may still need extra time to look at the lens of a camera for capturing iris information, or press the specific portions of the portable phone for capturing a fingerprint or measuring an ECG signal. Hence it is very inconvenient and non-passive.
As aforesaid biometric verification or identification, the user utilizes the portable phone to obtain biometric characteristics, so additional time and redundant acts have to be preformed. It is not convenient for general users. In addition, recent verification and identification methods could not effectively use the calling time to measure, determine and verify identity and emotion. This invention passively measures the biometric characteristics when the user is normally using a portable phone, such as speaking during a phone call.
Accuracy of the biometric identification is a critical problem. The present technology is able to use an ECG for human identification. However, the prior Lead-I ECG based identification methods have fewer characteristics on signals. Hence, accuracy is hardly improved because it is lack of distinguishable biometric features. The above reasons make current ECG biometrics hardly applied in the field of high security applications.